Too little information
by sherlocks-skeletal-warlock
Summary: Prompt 34: Too little. Pavel Chekov and Hikaru Sulu never wanted to end up in the twenty first century but something seems to be going on... Oneshot. Chulu. Destiel if you really, really squint. SuperTrek


**A/N: So, I wrote a SuperTrek thingy. Set kinda out of cannon, with alive Kevin and Human Cas but Metatron is a dick and running Heaven. Angels haven't fallen. Prompt 34: Too Little**

Too little information

"Pavel!" screamed Hikaru as the ship was rocked and the young navigator went flying. Growling under his breath, the pilot struggled to stabilise the ship as he pulled his lover on to his lap; the Russian's own console was sparking and smouldering. As the next blast came in, a white light enveloped the ship and the helmsmen clung to each other. When the light faded, the two boys were no longer on the Enterprise, rather, they were sat in the middle of a long stretch of road. There wasn't a car in sight as Hikaru and Pavel stood on shaky legs.  
"Vhere eer ve, 'Karu?" murmured the Russian, still holding him tight.  
"I don't know, baby. Earth, I assume." At that moment, a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala skidded around the corner, causing the Asian to curl protectively over his lover, to stop him getting hurt. The car screeched to a halt and two men jumped out, pointing 21st century pistols at them. Raising their hands in surrender, the pilot and the navigator turned to face the men, pure fear painted on their faces.  
"Who are you?! What are you?!" yelled the shorter one but the taller one frowned.  
"Dean, these guys can't be older than 25 and they're obviously scared. Give them a break." He put away his gun and outstretched a hand. "I'm Sam. That's Dean." Tentatively, Hikaru shook Sam's hand as Dean put away his gun.  
"Hikaru... This is Pavel." The young Russian hid his face in the Asian's shirt and whimpered.  
"What are you doing in the middle of the freeway? And what's with the get up?" asked Dean, scowling.  
"Zhees ees our uneeform," whispered Pavel, turning slightly.  
"Uniform?" The taller of the two men blinked. "For what?"  
"Our job. Yellow for command. I'm a pilot and Pav's my navigator." Sam nodded slowly as Hikaru chewed his lip, looking at his lover who looked like he was about to collapse.  
"Pasha? You okay?" Before the boy could reply, his blue eyes rolled back in his head and he fell limp, the pilot catching him. "Pavel, baby!"  
"Get in the car. We'll take him back to the bunker," said Dean, jumping into the drivers seat. The Asian didn't need to be told twice; he slid into the backseat, cradling the Russian. Sam leapt in too and they set off. About 4 hours later, they pulled up next to a bunker and Dean turned to look at the backseat. There lay Hikaru and Pavel, fast asleep and curled around each other. Sam smiled slightly and whispered,  
"See, Dean. They're not dangerous, just lost and exhausted. They're just kids." With a soft sigh, Dean nodded.  
"Yeah. Lets get them inside. See if Cas or Kevin can tell us where they come from." Hikaru moaned slightly and shifted in his sleep as Sam picked him up but Pavel barely stirred as Dean carried him into the bunker. Laying them both down on the sofa, Dean allowed himself a small smile as the Russian sniffled and buried himself in the Asian's neck as the others arms automatically slid around him. A door opened and Kevin walked out, raising his eyebrows at the boys asleep on the sofa.  
"Hunters?"  
"No. Lost kids. We got as far as they're names are Hikaru and Pavel, Hikaru's a pilot and Pavel's a navigator. Oh, and they're not from around here." The prophet frowned.  
"I'm not sure they're from this century, never mind this country..."  
"Zat vould depend on vhat centuree zhees ees," said a small voice from the sofa. They turned to see the twinkling blue eyes of Pavel watching them.  
"Hey... Pavel, right? The navigator?" asked Sam, kneeling next to him.  
"Da. Eend you eer Sam, Da?"  
"Yeah, that's me. This is Kevin."  
"Preeyvet Kevin. Must be quiet. Don't vant to vake Heekaru."  
"Of course," Kevin said, lowering his voice. "So... Hikaru and you?" Pavel blushed, holding on to the person in question's arm.  
"D-Da... Ve vorked togezher for... Vun year before he keessed me on my eighteenzh beerzhday. Ve hef been pertners seence zhen. Ower seex monzhs." Sam smiled gently and Kevin nodded.  
"You're not English, are you?"  
" Nyet. Russian."  
"I thought so... What did you mean, which century?"  
"Vell, ve hef hed eccidents vheeth teeme trawel eend elternate uneewerses before..."  
"Join the club," muttered Dean, who was stood in the door with a beer bottle. "Anyway, this is the 21st century, kid."  
"Ah..." Pavel sighed. "Nyet our centuree zhen. Ve come from ze tventee zhird centuree." Before anyone could say anything, another man stumbled out of the door.  
"Morning Cas," said Sam as Dean caught him.  
"I do not define 3am as morning, Sam. Who is the boy?"  
"My name ees Pavel Andrievich Chekov," murmured Pavel, huffing slightly.  
"Castiel. Ex-angel of The Lord. Nice to meet you." The Russian frowned.  
"Ex-angel?"  
"I had my Grace removed. Now, I'm just a human," grumbled Castiel.  
"'Just a human', My God, Cas, you make it sound so bad," Dean said. Cas opened his mouth but as he did so, Hikaru groaned and opened his eyes.  
"God, my head is killing me."  
"I knov hov you feel, 'Karu," murmured Pavel. Kevin frowned.  
"You guys have splitting headaches, exhaustion and are from the future?"  
"Vell, Da..."  
"I sense angel involvement," sighed Cas.  
"Uh... Angel eenwolwement?" Pavel asked, confused.  
"Yup," Sam said with a long sigh. "Not sure why they wanted you two."  
"Don't look at us. We were just sitting on the bridge, minding the scanners..." murmured Hikaru.  
"Being ettecked. Unknovn enemies..."  
"Could have been one of our lot," said Dean, drinking from his bottle.  
"He means angels," clarified Kevin, searching through the cupboards. "If it was angels, we're gonna need to know why they want you. Which means leaving the bunker to find one." He found a packet of aspirin and threw it to them. His lightning reflexes intact, Hikaru caught the box and opened it, downing two of the pills dry before giving it to Pavel who did the same.  
"We'll let you get some rest," said Sam kindly. "Then we'll go see if we can find an angel." The navigator nodded, rolling over and nuzzling into the pilot, eyes closed.  
"Thank you..." murmured the Asian as wrapped his arms around his lover, enclosing him in a tight hug as they fell asleep.  
Hikaru was the first to wake, slowly opening his eyes. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was and sat up with a croak.  
"Sam? Kevin? Dean? Castiel?" Castiel replied, walking out of the kitchen.  
"Hello, Hikaru." The Asian sat up a little, caressing Pavel's hair as the Russian continued to sleep.  
"Hey, Castiel. Where are the others?"  
"Sam and Dean have gone on a supply run. Kevin is still sleeping."  
"I see." Hikaru nodded and chuckled as his lover whined, muttering in Russian. Castiel watched him curiously.  
"You seem unperturbed by the fact we are assuming angels brought you here. Why?" The Japanese man turned his chocolate eyes on the ex-angel.  
"We work with aliens and have seen some weird things. Honestly, angels existing is pretty plausible. I... I just hope our ship is okay." His voice dropped sadly as he thought of the Enterprise. The other cocked his head to one side curiously.  
"You care a lot about your crew."  
"Yeah," murmured Hikaru, not looking at Castiel. "They're the only family we have."  
"We can relate," says a third voice as Kevin walks into the room, ruffling his damp hair. "Morning Cas, morning Hikaru."  
"Morning Kevin," muttered the pilot and Castiel inclined his head.  
"Any ideas on getting us back?" asked Hikaru but Kevin shook his head.  
"Not yet. I guess it's time we poked the God Squad." The door opened and they all tensed but it was only Dean and Sam returning from their supply run.  
"Hey guys." At the noise, Pavel woke up with a murmur in Russian, rubbing his blue green eyes.  
"So," said Hikaru. "How do we call an angel?"  
"Well, we leave the bunker, go a few miles north and shout at the sky," said Sam, bluntly.  
"Oh," Pavel said, awkwardly as he untangled himself from Hikaru and sat up. "So, out of here zhen?"  
"You two go take a shower and get yourself cleaned up. Bathroom's down the corridor, third left," called Dean from the kitchen. The boys stood up from the couch and disappeared down the corridor. About half an hour later, Pavel returned, running a hand through his wet curls, smiling warmly.  
"Much better," said Sam with a grin as the Russian emerged.  
"I feel better," admitted the boy, stretching. "Heekaru veell be zhrough in a few meenutes." Dean nodded, rifling through a book.  
"Good. So, Cas and Kevin will stay here. The God Squad still wants Cas's head on a plate and Kevin to go to the desert." Pavel frowned.  
"Vhat? Vhy?"  
"It is not of import," interrupted Castiel. "We just need to get you home."  
30 minutes later, Sam, Dean, Hikaru and Pavel were stood on a back road.  
"Alright then, you sons of bitches! Wanna come down here and tell us why these poor kids are completely out of time?!" Dean roared, looking at the sky. There was a soft flap of wings and a young man with bright blue eyes and golden curls appeared. "Hello." They all span to look at him, frowning. "My name is Zerachiel. I am here to help you."  
"And why should we believe you?" growled Sam and the angel raised his hands.  
"Because I do not believe what my brothers are doing is right. I have come to return them to their own time."  
"Zerachiel, right?" asked Dean and Zerachiel nodded.  
"Yes. I am the youngest of the archangels."  
"And why do you SOBs want these kids?" The archangel sighed.  
"It was Metatron's doing. He wanted to see how easily they would adapt. But I disagree with his concept. Pavel and Hikaru need to be in their time. They have family and friends who will miss them. I shall return them to their own time." Zerachiel raised a glowing hand and suddenly the Russian and the Asian were back in their quarters. There was a long pause.  
"I zheenk zat vas too leettle eenformation."  
Pavel and Hikaru never told anyone about those few days they spent with the Winchesters and Co. but they never forgot the young prophet, the ex-angel, the moose or the drop-out. Because even though they had had too little time with them, too little information about them, they felt that they had made some true friends.


End file.
